


Kosuke’s Play-Doh Playhouse

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Acceptance, Affection, Affectionate Insults, Age Difference, Allergies, Americana, Americanisms, Anger, Anime, Arguing, Art, Art Criticism, Asian Character(s), Athletes, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Baseball, Bedrooms, Belonging, Best Friends, Bickering, Big Brothers, Bonding, Boredom, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Will Be Boys, Boys' Love, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Budding Love, Canon Character of Color, Challenge Accepted, Character(s) of Color, Chibi, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Children, Children of Characters, Children's TV, Colors, Comedy, Coming of Age, Commercials, Communication, Compare and Contrast, Complete, Confessions, Conversations, Couches, Crafts, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-cultural, Crushes, Cultural References, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cynical, Cynicism, Daydreaming, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Devotion, Dialect, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dorkiness, Double Entendre, Doubt, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dreams vs. Reality, Elementary School, Embarrassment, Emotional, Emotional Manipulation, Emotions, Endearments, Explanations, Falling In Love, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fantasizing, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Feelings, Feels, Ficlet, Fights, First Crush, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Food Metaphors, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Funny, Games, Gay Male Character, Gender Roles, Geniuses, Growing Up, Guilty Pleasures, Happy, Happy Ending, Hats, Height Differences, Hero Worship, Heteronormativity, Hobbies, Honesty, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, Hopeful Ending, Humiliation, Humor, Humorous Ending, Husbands, Imagination, In-Jokes, Inheritance, Innocence, Insecurity, Inspired by Scooby Doo, Insults, Interior Decorating, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Jealousy, Joyful, Kid Fic, LGBTQ Character of Color, Light-Hearted, Little Brothers, Love, Love Confessions, Love Stories, Loving Marriage, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Meet-Cute, Metaphors, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Mischief, Mountains, Name-Calling, Nostalgia, OTP Feels, Oblivious, One Shot, One True Pairing, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Parental Instinct, Parenthood, Paternal Instinct, Peanuts Gang, Plans For The Future, Plants, Play Fighting, Playing House, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Pretending, Pride, Prodigies, Puns & Word Play, Queer Youth, Questioning, Rainbows, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Recruitment, References to Canon, Relationship Discussions, Relationship Issues, Reminiscing, Rites of Passage, Role-Playing Game, Roleplay, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Same-Sex Marriage, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Scents & Smells, Schoolboys, Scooby Doo References, Sculpture, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Secrets, Self-Esteem, Self-Esteem Issues, Shame, Shock, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, Showing Off, Sibling Love, Siblings, Skateboarding, Slang, Slash, Sneakiness, Sports, Strategy & Tactics, Surprises, Sweet, Teasing, Tongues, Tourism, Toys, Two Fathers, Understanding, Wallpaper, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Whimsy, Wishes, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Wrestling, Young Love, transfer student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Oyama Chisao thinks Play-Doh is for little kids. Kosuke tries to convince him otherwise.





	Kosuke’s Play-Doh Playhouse

Kosuke’s Play-Doh Playhouse

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairing: Pre-slash Chisao x Kosuke.

Summary:

Oyama Chisao thinks Play-Doh is for little kids. Kosuke tries to convince him otherwise.

* * *

“I’m out!”

“How come?”

“Play-Doh is for little kids, chu!”

Oyama Chisao thumped his feet on the tatami mat of his and his brother’s room, where Kosuke lay recumbent on his tummy with scrubby legs kicked up behind him. The spunky youngster, nearly three years older than him, yet in the same grade by virtue of Chisao’s accelerated placement, stuck out his tongue at his friend’s standoffishness.

“Which we are!”

“I’m seven! S-E-V-E-N, chu! And you’re –!”

 “ _Nine_? So what? The box reads ‘For Ages 2 and up!’ It doesn’t mention anything about an age limit!”

Chisao’s crabby mien waned to a lugubrious grouse. Squabbling got them nowhere. It was conversations like these that reminded him how dweeby and minikin he was. Everybody in his class operated on a completely different wavelength than him. The jinx of intellect trapped in that peanut anatomy of his. Why couldn’t he be a strong type like Dekao or Gutsman?

“What are you making, anyway, chu?”

“A playhouse. See?” Kosuke showed off his artsy masterwork.

It was a rather posh abode, needlessly extra and flying in the face of buildable possibility.

Kosuke took Chisao on a tour of each section of the patched-together home. “This is the kitchen. The dining room. The living room. The bedrooms. And the skateboard ramps go here!”

“Skateboard ramps, chu?”

“They’re for the son. He loves to skateboard!”

Lickety-split, a pungent putty person found its way into Chisao’s hands. Moulded from the many-coloured contributions of numerous cannisters of modelling clay, the boy channelled a striking, if not kooky, resemblance to the children’s toy’s mascot, Play-Doh Pete.

“He looks like you, Kosuke-kun.” The backwards baseball cap was a dead giveaway.

“Duh! He’s my son. It’s only natural I would pass my cap on to him,” he explained with an aspirational, fatherly lilt. “I’m the one sitting on the couch.”

Heeding Kosuke’s direction, Chisao noted a consequently hatless rendition of his buddy in his adult years, butt glued to the starchy divan.

“Why is there a hole in the spot next to you, chu?”

“That is where I’m placing the other daddy.”

“Don’t you mean mommy, chu?”

“Hey! Whose playhouse is this?”

“…Yours?”

“Help me finish, please. I just have to sculpt his shirt, and then the family’s done!”

Allergic to the crude representation of what turned out to be himself, Chisao fired up again. “Kosuke-kun, you meanie! If you’re gunna make me the other daddy, at least make Big Me actually bigger, chu!”

“Wanna take over?”

“Gimme!” He swiped the figurine, and esuriently snapped up yellow, green, and brown cans from the Mountain of Colours, as well as funky stencils and the Play-Doh Fun Factory.

"I told you, Chisao-kun! You're never too old for Play-Doh!"

The beetroot kvetched. If he was going to be a member of this family, gadzooks, he’d have a say in the renovating!


End file.
